USUK - Finally Captured
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Arthur's searching for a lost painting he'd tried to find for ages, but Alfred finds something else from his past that's much more dark... and fun... Pirate England and Alfred! And Arthur TOPS IN THIS ONE! Rated M for SMUT and YAOI Warning! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and faving! Love you guys!


_I researched and researched and then researched some more, but I still wholly believe that England's pirate uniform/costume changes his personality into who he was when he actually was a pirate. And now I'm writing him topping confidently. Oh God... Why does my brain love messing with these two so much...!? o/o_

_Another thing to be aware of; this one isn't as emotional as the other smuts. More lemon than erotica I think. Please don't hate me... I wanted to improve on the physical shit to be able to understand for the future writings, since I'm writing two books out of the five that have yaoi love. Adorable, sweet little yaois where I always write from the uke's perspective, but I need to do more research and shit too for this site and the future fanfics! Rawr!_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! If you request a scenario or prompt, there's __**more**__ than a promise that I'll write it! I __**need**__ prompts!_

_Rated M for yaoi smut. And like I said before, I'm having Arthur top this time, so be prepared... o/o I don't claim to own Hetalia. These characters aren't my own either. Thanks!_

**USUK – Finally Captured**

"Arthur, I don't think it's in here." That voice was muffled through the hole in the ceiling of the closet as a tall blonde dropped from above, his hair and clothes a bit dusty from the crawl space the two had been searching through for hours. "Whatever that old painting was, I think it's lost."

The Englishman groaned and pushed the blue-eyed man aside, climbing the rickety ladder to the stuffy, musty-smelling space to search again. His green eyes stung as the wash of dust from moving the old wooden and cardboard boxes in search of that old painting. After a quick scan of the messy area, he kicked an empty box in his frustration and climbed back down.

"Yes... I guess that beauty is gone forever- What in the bloody hell are you doing, Alfred!?" The elder man skittered away a few feet as the American lifted an old, dusty hat box from the shelves above the clothes rack.

The bespectacled man smiled as he blew off the dust, opening the box on the clean white sheets of the elder's bed, and coughing a bit before lifting a three-cornered, black hat with a long white feather plume on one side. The hat was trimmed in braided gold cord, and the sight of it made Arthur cringe. The hazy memories of his pirating days made him ill to think about it all, the offensively rude, brash young man he used to be...

"Isn't it true that when you put this old stuff on you change into that pirate you were a long time ago?" The question was anything but innocent. A hint of a curious, wicked smile spread along the blue-eyed man's mouth, his slender fingertips playing about the long fronds of the vane of the plume. But his eyes burned with a heat only the elder man would ever witness. "What if I just-?"

Alfred lunged at the strangely-scared man, catching him by surprise and knocking him to the floor. Arthur struggled profusely, his anger and fear of what that one piece of the past would make him do driving his actions as he hooked a leg around and flipped them over, pinning the younger man to the floor.

The hat hung limply from Alfred's fingers, their breathing slightly faster. A sudden flash of heat crossed the young man's eyes, a flash of fear and greed, and this was the catalyst for everything that came after this. Arthur's fingers creeped along the inside of the blue-eyed man's wrist and palm, snatching the crumpled hat from his hand. Slowly, looking with dark, angry heat at the man below him, the elder slipped the hat on his head, feeling that cold, cruel poison radiate throughout his veins.

He laughed a bit to himself, making the younger man shiver as that cruelly lustful gaze was hidden as the elder tilted his head away from view underneath the brim of that hat… The next thing Alfred knew, a heavy kiss, soon paired with a soft but painful bite, was laid to rest on the base of his skull, right behind where his ear was.

The younger man shivered again, feeling his back arch upwards as he listened to the heavy breathing of his elder, his hands itching to reach upwards to wind into blonde hair and thin clothing. But he didn't dare try a thing. If he did, he risked making him angry, and he never got what he wanted from Arthur when he was angry… But it seemed like such a good idea to moan his name softly as he sank his teeth into his earlobe…

A strangles sort of sound rose from the blue-eyed man's throat, Arthur wanting nothing more than for him to disobey… If he disobeyed, than this would be a little more interesting than it was… He sat up, gripping the younger man's chin so hard that it hurt to resist rising with him. He knew his emerald eyes were glinting in their own darkness, that cold poison that he'd taken making him cruel again…

"You… You little _brat_…" Arthur felt the anticipatory fear waft from the younger man as he ran his other hand through his hair. He heard the sharp, quick gasp that flew from his throat as he knotted his fingers in the golden strands and yanked down, attacking the skin of his neck. Those gasps turned into low moans that the man couldn't stop from vocalizing, his hands unable to control themselves as he pushed the elder man to the floor, reversing their positions.

Alfred regretted his actions as soon as they had come to being in his mind, that hateful smirk that the elder man bore on his lips making him all too wary of what punishment was to come. Arthur threw his hands off his body, leaving the sapphire-eyed man sitting on the floor as he stood and walked a few steps away. His back turned, he grabbed something from the closet again and chuckled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it…?" That voice was as cruel as his eyes, spitting malice at the younger man. Arthur turned around, gazing with superiority at the man who cowered on the floor. He turned around, wearing naught but an old, long coat. His shirt fluttered to the floor, as well as his trousers and pants. "It's been a while since you've seen this side of me, huh, _brat_? Well, I don't blame you…"

He fell silent, his eyes taking on a softer appearance for only a few seconds, as if the true Arthur was trying to find his way out of his personal dark maze. But then they turned hard again and the man strode toward Alfred, grabbing the front of his shirt and tearing his other hand through the buttons, the sound the popping buttons made against the floor reminiscent of coins off a drum.

Before the younger man knew it, his face was mushed into a pillow, the elder looming high above him as he ran a hand down the man's exposed spine. Alfred was on his stomach, his hands trapped beneath him, and somehow completely naked. _"Wow… Arthur works fast…"_

A myriad of taunts were hurled at the exposed man, his demeaning pose only bringing the elder more and more darkness. He didn't take any of them to heart; this was the man's little game as the he felt something hot stiffen against his hip.

"Now… I wonder how you'll react to _this_…" Alfred could to nothing but throw his head back and gasp at the cold air as something slender slid inside him, feeling so strange. At first, he wanted it out, but as the elder began to move his fingers, the strange feeling turned into pleasure, his fingertips brushing against something that made him see faint white stars in the edges of his vision. He barely felt a thing past that touch within, not even when Arthur man bent down and met his lips for the first time, his free hand gripping his chin roughly and tilting it back. The only thing Alfred knew was that obscure pleasure…

Then he realized what the man was doing and realized that he wanted him inside… That he wanted, if only for this moment, for his screams to fill the air rather than the other man's…

"Now…" Arthur's voice seemed strained as he spoke. "Say my name…"

A stab from something hard and hot filled the younger man, Alfred only too eager to let his name spill from his lips between gasps and winces as he shook in the pain and the pleasure at the same time. He gazed past tears at the elder's face, then down near his hips. Alfred cringed as he felt the last of the elder slide within, his delicate hands holding his hips to him.

The pain was mind-blowing, white-hot, but nothing that the younger had ever felt compared to that first thrust, that thought-melting, moan-inducing shot of pure pleasurable poison that left nothing untouched. The pain became less and less, Arthur's movements faster and rougher against his partner.

White blinded the younger man until he couldn't see anything anymore other than those starbursts of ecstasy. After what felt like an eternity, the coiling heat from within the blue-eyed man finally burst outwards, staining the elder's sheets with white. He felt numb when the elder moved once or twice more, then cried out one last time like Alfred had done and stabbed one last time.

The younger man felt heat radiate inside him, crying out in the strange sensation and feeling the elder man collapse atop him. His heavy, tired breathing echoed in his mind, and Alfred reached with tired fingers to cause the cruelty to stop.

The eyes of the elder turned from cold and angry to warm and forgiving as Arthur returned to himself, too tired to say a word of apology as he lay against his hurting lover's chest and hold him back tenderly. He was sadden that Alfred had wanted this sort of love from him, but he was too exhausted from what he thought had happened between them to think about it further.

The younger man was content to leave this a secret, his own little indulgence whenever he needed someone to be that cruel, dominant person for him…

And he kissed the man's forehead once more and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
